


The Video

by DreamsandStarsEternal



Series: Ten/Rose collection [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsandStarsEternal/pseuds/DreamsandStarsEternal
Summary: The Tenth Doctor has a very arousing dream of Rose, and wakes up to find he delt with the problem whilst sleeping.Somehow, it was recorded, and Rose accidentally found it and watched it.Smut ensures, with some love confessions.





	The Video

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic *faints*  
> So I wrote this because I had nothing else to do on the train. So my first couple of fics that I post won't be really good, but practice helps. 
> 
> I did some quick editing, so no guarantees that you won't find any mistakes. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Doctor Who franchise.
> 
> Constructive Crit. Welcomed. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The Doctor opened his mouth to Rose, and their tongues collided. She moaned into him, and The Doctors response was to thrust them towards a wall of the TARDIS. Rose pushed the doctor onto the wall where they desperatly rubbed against eachother, eager for friction. 

'I love you I love you I love you' The Doctor murmured over and over again onto her mouth. I return, Rose put her hands down his pants and rubbed him up and down. 

He gasped. 

He thrust into her hand as their lips collided once more, and he felt pleasure rise up inside him, faster than expected.

He came onto Rose's hand faster than expected, and the aftermath left him trembling and quite frankly, struggling to get any coherent words out other that her name.

'Rose' he spoke shaking. He tried to put all his feelings into that one beautiful word.

The Doctor reached out to cup her face, and leaned forward once more, his hand drifting downwards to the apex of her thighs when...

Suddenly, he jerked awake to find his pants soiled, himself sweating and aching.

He lay there shook for while, trying to comprehend what had happened.

Groaning to himself, he peeled back his clothing to confirm his fear: he had indeed had a very wet dream and had come inside his pants. 

Some boyish part still inside him wanted to see if it was hands free or if he jerked himself whilst dreaming.

All the while of his trail of thoughts did he ignore the fact that his dream was about Rose. 

As Jack once said when he was still in his old body: "you could fry ice in the room with The Doctor and Rose from all the sexual tension". This comment resulted in Rose throwing a vase from some ancient planets antique shop at him and The Doctor denying it all together. 

But it was true, something was stiring in the air between The Doctor and Rose, and it had only seemingly increasified by his regeneration. 

He couldn't tell if Rose preferred this body or his old one, but he knew for a fact that she liked his hair, with her even going so far as to braid it when they were both in a silly/playful mood. 

Being dragged half back to the present, The Doctor remembered a recording device he and Rose had to use on his own mind when in sleep he was infested by creatures of the invisible night. These particular creatures would only affect him to get information on him and his wearabouts when their masters wanted it. The telltale sign of The Doctor muttering a foreign language would tell Rose if he was not himself. 

They got the cure, so he was creature free, but they never got round to removing the device. It would only activate when a combination of sound and movement were mixed, and a small alarm would go off for Rose to check. 

Oh.

Shit.

Shitttttt.

If his thoughts were correct, he would have to view the video from his room before going into the main TARDIS engine room and deleting the video before Rose saw it. 

He moved towards the video player and pressed play, with sound only coming into the headphones that he put on. He pressed play.

The video started normally enough, with The Doctor visibly snoring a little. The snoring stopped, and silence ensued for a while. He pressed the fast-forward button until he moved. Pressing play once more, he started to watch.

It started embarrassingly enough, with his mouth moving. Then his dick started to twitch through the covers. He saw his hand move towards his manhood whilst he was still dreaming, and began to stroke himself. Hard. Fast. 

Then he heard something that made his hearts stop in chest. He was very loudly moaning Rose's name. His body started moving and twitching, and saw his dick impossibly harden more. There was a wet patch showing through the bed covers, which was indeed a miracle in fact, because they were rather thick. He could tell he hadn't cum yet, but he was close for the wetness showing. 

Moaning and stroking, The Doctor continued to have his dream. Then he visibly jerked, groaned loudly, and came hard into his still moving hand and bedcovers. The massive wet patch now showing through the bedcovers had The Doctor in present time squirming. 

The video recording was still playing, and it showed how The Doctor moved his hand from his lower regions to his hair, in which he ran through repeatedly before waking up with a start, sweaty and aching and wet with the most utterly pleasured confused expression. 

Present time Doctor was trying his hardest (no pun intended) to calm his erection from watching himself cum. 

Talk about annoyingly kinky.

Finally deleting the video, he turned his attention to his manhood. He could either take a really REALLY cold shower, or attend to his demands and jerk off for a second time. 

He opted for the former, and took a shower to clean himself and get rid of his erection. 

Finally getting out of the shower and making himself presentable, he walked out to make his and Rose's breakfast. 

He raised a hand in greeting at the presence of Rose and continued on as normal like he hadn't just had a wet dream about her. 

Yep. Normal.

Instead of returning the hand she walked straight up to him and stopped only less than a metre away from him and said 'The video.'

The Doctors mouth went dry as he felt his stomach leave through the floor and out into open space, as he said 'The... erm... video?'

Rose nodded once, then spoke softly. 'Your dream. Last night.' She sounded withdrawn. Maybe even disgusted, he couldn't tell, even though he prided himself in knowing Rose very well indeed. 

'Look Rose, I can explain. It wa-'

He was cut off from any form of speech because Rose's mouth had completely covered his and was kissing him.

Rose Tyler, the love of his life, was kissing him. 

And him, being the last of the Time Lords, was blushing like a teenage schoolboy.

Regaining partial feelings of his brain, he responded eagerly. The kiss felt like it went on for ages, that it could go on for millennia. Tongues collided, as did their hands, their bodies and their souls.

Hating to stop, but Rose had to for her human lungs, pulled away for air. Gasping just ever so lightly, The Doctor spoke in a hoarse voice 'wha- wh-why' he stuttered. 

Rose smiled slightly astonished up at him, letting her tongue flick over her lips. Oh gods, she was going to be the death of him.

'I saw the video' she simply stated again. She seemed silent as such as to wait and assess his reaction.

'Riiiiiiiiiiight' he drawled out. He opened his mouth to continue, but honestly did not know how continue. He shut it again, vaguely giving off the impression of a gaping fish. 

Rose just looked expectantly up at him. He sighed. So it was going to be THAT type of awkward conversation.

The Doctor was suddenly spurred on my some sort of umknown confidence, and decided to kiss her. His tongue nudged her entrance, and they both moaned as she obliged, their tastes mingling.

'Stop'. Kiss. 'Trying'. Kiss. 'To'. Neck kiss. 'Avoid the question' Rose finished in a breathless gasp.

'Afterwards' He managed to say, proceeding in his fowward trek of her body with his lips. 

'Though I expect you already know' He finished.

He stopped. The sudden urge to say five words overtook him, though he smiled slightly when she pouted at the loss of contact. Gods, she was beautiful.

'Rose Tyler...I love you'.

The look in her eyes as she repeated words with same meaning made tears leak from the smallest corner of his eyes. 

'Now, hurry up and kiss me or ill-' Rose was cut off from her mock tirade as The Doctor did what he was told.

And so much more.

 

Finished.


End file.
